Origin
by Lady Ubatis
Summary: Lady Ubatis... The Incarnation of Bastet... is the name of a twenty-two year old female once called 'Veronica' before the day a visitor, Victor Johnson, walked through her door and changed her life after their expedition back in Cairo, Egypt. Their goal.


**Origin**

Egypt...

That was where I was to head for. I have heard of many stories and myths about this place and it's ancient past. I became interested into finding artifacts of their time, which is why I am an archaeologist. I was fond of the Egyptians ever since sixth grade... fond of their culture. I have even made myself believe that I was one of them for I was so proud to be an African American. Now, I was to go to the place I longed to explore.

February 15, 2008...

You may not know that by this time, I am twenty years of age. I have chosen my career at the age of eighteen and now I'm traveling to my destination… Cairo, Egypt. I was called for to take upon this expedition within a shrine, to find an object no one else could discover. At first, I was quite nervous taking the offer, but I knew it was my only chance of living my dream in exploring the lands of Egypt.

Right this moment, I am inside my very own private airplane, along with my pilot and instructor, heading there. It has been eight hours since we lifted off the ground and the sunlight outside from my windowpane is fading slowly. For now, I have nothing much to do except continue writing my adventure here in this very book and wait for the moment I land.

* * *

"Miss, Veronica?"

Closing her journal, she lifted her head to the direction of the speaker, recognizing her instructor. "Yes, Mr. Johnson. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to inform you that we're about to make a landing."

Smiling, she responded, "Oh, okay then, thank you." She hurriedly put away her journal into her backpack and zipped the opening. After putting it on, she wrapped her shoulder-length brown hair into a ponytail. She then looked back at her instructor, checking to see if he was ready, which he already was. The both had on heavy bags behind their backs, carrying objects they may need for the long search.

The noise of the plane grew louder as it made its landing. The two of them departed into the cool atmosphere of Cairo, Egypt as the sun left the horizon. From afar, there were many hills of sand surrounding them. Overhead, only the moon and stars of the night could be seen.

The pilot inside had also came about to them. "Just to let you know, I'll be here when you two are ready to leave. Just make sure you contact me whenever that happens."

As he climbed back inside the plane, Veronica responded, "Sure." Then turning her head over to Johnson, she asked, "So, Mr. Johnson, where will we sleep for the night? I'm tired."

Looking back at her, he answered, "Good question, Miss Veronica… We sleep here and start our journey at dawn."

Looking at him in disbelief, she exclaimed, "You cannot be serious!"

Grinning, "Oh? But I am. This will be one of the many lessons you will learn as an archaeologist. In this case, you must do what you have to do to survive. Can you handle that, Miss Veronica?"

Sighing, she responded, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" Disappointed, she climbed back inside the plane, placing her backpack onto the floor and while taking a seat, she simply fell to sleep.

* * *

February, 16, 2008

I've finally made it to my destination, thank goodness. My legs were feeling crammed in that plane and I just couldn't take it. Unfortunately, I had to sleep inside anyway. My so-called instructor was too cheap to get us a real place to stay for last night. I'm not really angry about the whole situation, though. I came here to search for an item… and that's just what I'm gonna do.

It's been a while now and the sun has already risen. I'm supposed to wait until my instructor sends forth camels from a nearby village of some sort. He tells me he had already appointed someone to deliver them here, but apparently, that didn't happen and now the both of us are waiting for their arrival… there are just too many delays for this particular expedition to take place and I'm losing my patience.

As we are waiting, my instructor has been speaking to me about some kind of artifact around this area lately, called the Crystal Ankh, or whatever the heck that is. I've never heard of such a thing known as that, so I just ignored him on that subject. He tells me that it's supposed to contain immortality and the unlimited powers of the Egyptian cat goddess, Bastet. Now I'm not an expert at this whole archaeologist thing going on, but I know damn well that there is no such thing in the world that exists. Feeling a little annoyed by his stupidity in his belief of this item, I've decided to explore the shrine on my own. But, I am to wait 'til the right moment to get a head start and leave him be.

* * *

"Whew, it's pretty hot out here."

"You're just now noticing that, Johnson?"

Chuckling, he pointed to the direction of where they would be going. "We'll be heading north for two miles and then we'll make a right, according to the map."

Veronica was already directing her camel to go north as he was giving directions, "I know, Johnson. I've read the map hundreds of times. I know where the shrine is located. There's no need for you to tell me all over again."

Rushing his camel over to catch up with hers, he responded, "Then I assume that you know everything about the Crystal Ankh, then."

"What are you saying?"

Grinning, he responded, "You have no clue, do you?"

Feeling annoyed, she commanded, "Just get to the point."

"Remember what I told you about the artifact and it's features? Well, what if I told you that it's somewhere within the shrine we are to explore today?"

"Hmm, let me see… You want me to believe that that non-existing item is located inside the shrine? Is that what you want me to believe? Now look, I'm not a complete expert at this sort of job, but I'm not dumb as hell to be falling for your childish beliefs. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna search for an artifact myself, and it won't be that item, or whatever the hell you call it."

"Crystal Ankh, Miss Veronica."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

...

Three hours have passed and my instructor has still been annoying me with his belief of the non-existing item. I swear if he continues this, I will really give him something to believe in. Right now, I must control my anger and get with the process if I want to live my dream completely. But... what really threw me off, though, was the fact that he said the artifact could be located within the shrine. There's no way that could be true... not unless he explored it before. Something about this guy is making me feel very uncomfortable. When he explains to me more about the item and it's features, he explains it in a way that will make one believe he has actually seen it, or held it for that matter. Of course, I still don't believe any of this and I never will... not unless I witness its existence. But anyway, I just know that I have to be cautious about him. He could be planning something that may involve me and I won't even know.

* * *

As they continued their travel towards the shrine, her instructor noticed a pen within her hand, scribbling words onto a booklet. Curious, he asked, "Veronica, what are you writing?"

She immediately stopped writing to turn her head towards him and answer his question. "I was writing in my journal."

"Yeah, I know… But what, may I ask?"

Sighing, she responded, "If you must know, I'm writing down events of my journey here. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just being curious."

"Hmm… and so it seems." Looking up ahead of her, she noticed a tall structure from afar and asked him, "Is that the shrine we're looking for, Johnson?"

Squinting his eyes to get a clearer view, he checked his map and answered with excitement, "Yes, this is it!"

"Calm down, Johnson. We might not even find anything in there anyway."

"Actually… we will, Veronica."

Sighing, she said, "Listen, Johnson, I'm really getting sick of your silly beliefs of this stupid item. Just drop it already!"

Chuckling, he said, "You say that you are sick of hearing me telling you about it more and more, but one day you will need to know all about the item."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Let's just say that I know for a reason."

In anger, she spoke, "Ya know, Johnson, you're starting to really tick me off. Don't get on my bad side, all right? … let's just hurry and get this expedition over with because I no longer feel comfortable with you around me anymore."

"I apologize if I make you feel that way, Veronica, but you must know about it's features for I fear that if you shall grasp it within your hands, a great change will occur in your entire life."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Johnson. I can take care of myself."

"Just do me one favor, though, before we go inside the shrine. Make sure that you try contacting me if you, however, may need my help of any kind. Will you promise me this, Veronica, if we are to part?"

Relieving her anger, she responded, "Yeah… sure. That is, if something may happen to me, I'll make sure I'll track you down. Just don't think you'll be getting anything good from me, though, when I visit you."

While directing her camel to come to a halt before the old shrine, he mumbled, "I really do hope so."

While mumbling to himself, Veronica mounted off her camel to search for an entrance. There were many piles of sand and dirt surrounding her as she searched. In just a matter of minutes, she happened to come across an unfamiliar object, much like a handle, connected to a boulder beside her.

"Johnson! Get over here, I need your help."

Climbing down his camel, he, then, rushed over to her and examined the situation. "Pull it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Pull it, already."

Using all of her might to pull the heavy handle, it automatically pushed outwards, then turned counter-clockwise, and lastly, sunk itself back to its original position. Nothing happened…

"Johnson? Shouldn't there be a door or an opening of some kind for us to get through, because I see none."

"Just wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

The sandy ground beneath them began to quiver, causing small pebbles of sand around them to scatter in every direction.

"Hold on to me."

"For what!"

"Just do it, woman!"

As she immediately grabbed his hand, holding on tightly, the sand below began to sink within the earth, dragging the two with it. They yelled in fear to each other, telling one another to not let go as they slid deep underground. Landing harshly against the dusty ground, sunlight rays were brought upon Veronica's face as much as the dust within the air suffocated her. Coughing loudly as she struggled to get back on her feet, she covered her nose and mouth and began searching for her instructor after realizing he was nowhere near her. "Johnson?"

No response…

"Johnson!"

This time, an echo could be heard if someone was to pass by the opening but there was still no response.

"Damn it, Johnson. Where the hell are you?"

Looking around carefully, she came across his backpack covered in a pile of sand by the entrance and within the front pocket, a slip was shown. She dusted off the dirt, took the slip, and then unfolded it. It was an unfamiliar map showing a passageway to get to the artifact he nagged her about and below it, were handwritten words stating:

_If, however, this map is in your hands, it means that you have to receive the Crystal Ankh on your own. Use the supplies within my backpack, to help give you what you are destined to have._

Speaking to herself in anger as a way to make a note, she muttered, "Damn it, Johnson. I will have to track you down after I'm through with this mess."

Taking his backpack, she went through the supplies he had given her and inside were a pair of goggles, flippers, and a swimsuit made just for her size. Confused as to why he would pack all of this equipment, she studied the map over and knowing that she must move on, she began to follow the directions. The map indicated an entrance somewhere near her but as she surveyed the area, she ran into nothing but walls.

After placing both her hands on every wall surrounding her to see if there was anything to activate, she plunged her two fists onto a stone wall with anger and frustration. Sighing, she leaned her back against the wall and slid downward into a sitting position with her head lowered. What she didn't know, was that she had activated the entrance behind her as she sat on a switch. And so falling back, she slid down a ramp that led her into a wide room, where in the center, there was a deep pool of crystalline water and from above, sunlight rays from the very tip of the shrine brightened it's mystical look.

Pushing herself off the ground, she hurriedly went for the map inside the backpack again and analyzed her whereabouts. She, then, understood why her instructor gave her the supplies she needed and without wasting any time, she simply removed all the equipment in the bag, and replaced the clothes she had on with her swimsuit, goggles, and lastly, her flippers. Honestly, she had no idea how deep the pool really was but she knew she could not take her time for she could last within water for only ten minutes. After taking a deep breath, she immediately dived in and swam deeper into the pool until she came across huge bars covering the bottom from around all ends. It took her two minutes to find a lever that was attached to a nearby wall, and as she used all of her strength to pull it downward, a gate, centered in the middle, automatically opened.

Swimming closer to the gate, she grabbed a bar and while using both hands, she pulled her body inwards, making it just in time before the gate closed behind her. Five minutes were already wasted and she still did not achieve her goal yet. Trying her best to swim faster, she noticed a bright light from below and as she swam closer, a figure before her became clear into view. It was very much like the shape of an ankh. Hell, as a matter-of-fact, it was. Only… it looked as if it was made of glass. Its size was about the same as anyone's palm.

Taking another stroke closer to the artifact, she cautiously moved her arms and hands for the object. After finally getting a hold onto the item, a great amount of energy that was once trapped inside the Crystal Ankh, began to build up inside her human flesh, flowing through every vein and artery in her body. The energy that was given completely rejuvenated her, making her feel stronger than an average human. But what she didn't know, was that she had become the incarnation of Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess.

Realizing she spent eight minutes underwater, she immediately swam upwards and as she stroked, her average speed increased dramatically, causing her to burst through the bars she had recently passed by. In less than a minute, she finally made it to the surface and slowly climbed out, panting heavily as she tried gaining back oxygen through her lungs. She was on her knees and hands now, coughing, and as she held the Crystal Ankh within her right palm, she fell on the ground… unconscious.

* * *

**_Part II_**

Date: March 7, 2008

Location: New York City, Manhattan

Time: Midnight

Among the silent and dark corners of the streets came the wheels of a limousine parking before the entrance of a hotel. The address… _2406 Monroe Avenue_. Exiting from the vehicle, came a man wearing a tuxedo and a hat tilted to the side. A device hidden in his back pocket, would give him contact with the other men he called for back up. In his inside coat pocket, were a pair of keys to the designated room and a diary containing neatly handwritten words in a few pages. No one around the area knew him personally, except maybe just one who so happens to live here. The stranger lit up a cigarette deep in his pockets and then after using it, he flicked it out of his sight, littering the spotless concrete ground near the building. This man was none other than Victor Hugh Johnson. His purpose... was meant for business.

Making his way inside the building, he passed through a couple of people. Their conversations paused as they eyed the stranger trespassing their territory. To keep him from feeling uncomfortable, he placed the walky-talky directly to his right ear, heading for the elevator. His voice transferred to his comrades, "Listen up, I'm inside the hotel now. Meet me by the door at room _45D_, in exactly eight minutes. Remember, if I do not retrieve the item, do not let her get away at all costs." Releasing the '_talk_' button and pressing his thumb on '_listen_', his comrade holding the other device responded, "Roger."

The rustling noise of raindrops hitting against the windowpane in room _45D_, rudely awakened a female lying in bed. It was a heavy rainstorm outside and every time lightning struck, the darkened bedroom would light up every few seconds. The door to her balcony was left wide open beside her bed and a cold breeze swept through the apartment, bringing a chill to the atmosphere.

The female slowly set herself upright on her bed, her bare feet touching the carpet floor below. Everything before her was but a blur, but with only wearing a thin, midnight blue nightgown, she didn't need eyes to determine how cold she was. Carefully lifting herself out of bed, she headed over to the draft coming through the opened door and shut it closed. She soon felt a throbbing pain inside her head and hurriedly searched for a bathroom. Honestly, she had no idea where she was but finding herself in bed gave her a thought that she must've been home.

Finding her way into the bathroom across her bed, she turned on the light beside the door and began searching for an aspirin in the medicine cabinet. Her eyesight became clear to her as she zoomed through many medications. Finally grasping the medicine she needed in her hand, she quickly took two and popped them both into her mouth. She cupped her hands together to take in water from the marble sink below the cabinet, then swallowed both pills as she drank the purified water directly from her hands. After taking her pills and then cleansing her face to fully wake her up, she closed the cabinet door and before her was a reflection… of someone else.

Confused but amazed, she moved closer to the mirror, turning her head side to side to analyze her appearance. Her hair flowed down to her waist, long-layered and silky brown. Her mesmerizing light brown orbs brought out her inner beauty and her lips were moistened as though she was wearing lip-gloss at that moment. Her shape… like an hourglass, every curve put into perfection. Her legs… gave off a sheen in the light as if they were pampered with oil. Her scent… smelled of an ethereal floral, a blend of watery freesia, mystical muguet, and angelic musk. She was almost flawless.

_Oh my Ra. What has happened to me?_

Although she was put to shock, she was well pleased with the dramatic 'makeover' and a smile played across her face. _I could get used to this._ She wondered how it all happened to her but before she was able to think of an answer, she noticed a shiny object dangling from a choker wrapped around her neck. She held a right hand onto it and tried to remember what it was. Nothing came to her.

Just before she was about to try removing the item from her neck, she paused as she heard a set of keys going through the keyhole of the entrance door. "Who the hell…?" Rushing over to the door, she turned the knob and cracked it open, her face hidden from the visitor.

"May I help you?"

Taking back the keys as now the door was opened, he answered, "Veronica? It's me, Johnson. I need to speak with you."

The name that crossed her ears had rung a bell and flashbacks of her expedition back in Egypt instantly passed through her mind. With anger deep in her voice, she exclaimed, "You!"

The rainstorm outside her apartment became heavier as they were seated across from each other in the guestroom. Lightning struck passed the windowsills and lit up the room every now and then. The door to the entrance was left ajar and a conversation could be heard clearly…

"How dare you show your face here."

Puzzled, he asked politely, "What is wrong with my presence?"

"Egypt, Johnson…" Quickly abandoning her seat and heading to him, she lowered her face to his. "You ran away and left me there." She glared at him before turning her back against him. The glare in her eyes showed how angry and upset she really was and after pacing over to the windows, her right side facing him, she demanded, "Why have you come here?"

Before answering, he noticed the shining object strapped around her neck. Some layers of her silky, brown hair were pulled back to allow him to see its unique beauty. He became amazed as the golden amulet shimmered before him. This was exactly how he planned… using the young female as his guinea pig to test the effects of what the Crystal Ankh has to offer. He longed for to get a hold of it but he came here to examine her first and then take what belongs to him.

After waiting impatiently for him to answer her question, she demanded again, "Well?"

The stress in her voice simply awakened the absent-minded male who appeared to be distracted. Blinking his eyes, he then reached inside his coat pocket, left his seat, and then handed her a familiar book. "Thought you might want this back."

She snatched the booklet from his grip. "This better be good." As she scanned through some of the pages, she recognized her handwriting. It was her journal from their expedition in Egypt. All it did, was make her remember how he abandoned her and from there, her anger ascended… very slowly. Looking back to him in disbelief, she exclaimed, "What the hell is this suppose to be… your atonement? You think giving me my journal is gonna make me forgive you?" She threw the journal to the carpet floor a few feet from her. "I don't want that junk."

Ignoring her rudeness, he then asked, "Do you feel any… different, Veronica?"

"What, are you blind? Look at me! Can't you tell the difference?"

"Yes, I can see the difference, but I want to know if you feel any different besides your attract- …physical appearance." He had almost said 'attractive' as most men would have expressed it.

"Well… besides the throbbing pain in my head I had earlier, I feel… rejuvenated for some reason. Like I've been… reborn."

"Do you know if it's the effects of the Crystal Ankh? If not, I can help you. I'll take you to one of the labs owned by my dearest friend, Professor Elk. He and his crew will analyze you and see if the item had any effect on you what-so-ever."

"Hmm… Nice offer, but I think I'll pass. I'm not into examinations." Walking passed him, she headed for the balcony by her bedroom, opening the doors to let in the cool breeze, allowing it to fill the place once more. Her temperature was abnormally high and she felt the need of fresh air. The current of the stormy weather grew stronger and as lightning struck again, she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist.

"Listen, it's not a matter of whether you want to get examined or not. You are to be taken there."

Struggling to have him release her, she yelled, "Let go of me!"

"I want the artifact and I'll do what I can to retrieve it. But first, I shall need you to prove to me that it has a positive effect."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? You were set up… in other words, you were my guinea pig since the beginning… to help benefit me. Once the examination is done, I shall have the powers of the item. It won't be around that once beautiful neck of yours." He then foolishly tried to reach for the item with his freed hand, the other still keeping a firm grip on her wrist, but a sudden shock coming from the artifact prevented him from accomplishing his attempt. "Dammit!" He released her to tend to the stinging pain.

…There was some kind of barrier.

Pissed off as he recovered from the irritable pain, he rushed towards her, throwing a right punch in her direction. "You _WILL_ die, giving me what I want."

She saw this coming before he initiated the attack and with swift movement, her left palm met his fist. While coiling her fingers, she grasped his weak hand and without using much of her strength, she then twisted his wrist and arm, disconnecting the joints. There were crackling sounds as he yelled out in agony.

"Over my dead body, you bastard." Her temperature rose to its acme due to the anger constantly increasing and with a bright, red glow in her eyes, her once manicured nails on her right hand formed into hideous razor sharp claws. With that, she pierced them directly into his heart and as he squealed in pain, blood trickled down his front as much as it did from his mouth. While slowly pulling her claws out as she held the 'pumping' heart in her hand, letting his useless body fall flat on the soaking balcony floor where the rest of his blood would seep onto, a cold, seductive voice trailed passed her moistened lips, "Eat your heart out."

She stood there watching his agony, her anger now fading of being satisfied. That sudden action oddly brought an exciting thrill down her spine… It was as if she enjoyed killing wrongdoers. As the red glow in her eyes faded, she now became more aware of what she had just done. _I murdered him._

The heavy rain continued to pour down on her and the scene, it slowly cleansing the puddle of blood beside the victim. She shook her head in disbelief and slowly backed away from the dead body, moving closer to the edge of the balcony, her back against the railing. Below her, was a pretty long fall where at the bottom, was a wide, deep pool of chlorine water. "This can't be happening."

As she gazed upon the incident once more, dropping the heart by her, the door to the entrance was suddenly burst open and she could hear many footsteps heading her way. She thought it would be the policemen, ready to put her in prison. She did not run or even try to commit suicide… she was going to face her penalty. With her head low and no expression on her face, the soaking wet layers of her hair overlapping both eyes and cheeks, she patiently waited for one to find her and the dead body beside the balcony door. By this time, she was still stunned and had a hard time breathing normally.

In just a matter of minutes, the crew found her… but they had on a different uniform, nothing compared to the police. They were dressed in all black; leather in every corner; ammunition strapped around their belts along with weapons. They obviously came from some sort of corporation. She didn't know and didn't care. She just knew there was a consequence to all of this.


End file.
